What Harry Wants
by Elpin
Summary: Harry wakes up after Voldermort is destroyed. Everyone is happy and alive, including Sirius, who helps Harry as his legs heal. Harry is changed, however, and Sirius doesn't know what to do. Slash. Ignores HBP, though not OoTP. Twoshot.
1. What Harry Wants

**IMPORTANT Note:** In this fic it's all about what happens after Voldermort is destroyed. HBP didn't happen and the key to destroying Voldermort is in the Veil. Harry destroys it, along with Voldermort, and frees all the souls inside, including Sirius. It's just a way of getting Sirius back! Because I looove him and this plot wouldn't work with anyone else.

Additional note: I don't have a clue how the brain works. That means Harry's condition could very well be impossible in the real world. This, however, is Harry Potter as well as fanfiction. So what I say goes, and I say: It's magic! Brilliant, huh?

**Warning:** Slash! But nothing major.

-:-

"Sirius?" Harry's voice was barely audible, but it caused no less of a reaction amongst those who stood by his bed. Sirius immediately ran over to the Saviour's side and took the hand that lay there.

"Harry?" Green eyes opened just a fraction and then Harry let out a long breath. Everyone in the room seemed to do the same.

"It's really you," he said, his voice only slightly higher.

"Yeah, Harry, it's me, I'm here, we're all here," Sirius smiled down, tears threatening to fall. Harry's other hand suddenly came up and he reached for his godfather. Sirius understood and leaned down so they could hug. He could feel Harry's tears wetting his shoulder and his own started to fall. When they separated Harry lay back down again and closed his eyes, his face tear-stained.

"Ron? Hermione?" The two in question came forward and stood beside his bed. "Remus?"

"Every one is here, Harry," Sirius reminded him even as Remus came forward. Harry had yet to open his eyes. "Everyone made it." Again Harry let out a breath.

"So, he's gone?" Harry opened his eyes and looked around as if he expected the man in question to be there. The people around the bed smiled.

"Yes, Harry, he's gone. You did it," Remus said. Harry squeezed Sirius' hand, which he hadn't let go of once. Sirius squeezed back. Madam Pomfrey stepped forward through the small crowd.

"Now, I believe you could do with some Dreamless Sleep. The next time you wake up you can hear the details." She held out a potion and much to everyone's surprise Harry took it without question. Sirius looked from Harry to Remus and back.

"Harry? How are you feeling?" He asked as Harry leaned back in the bed and closed his eyes again.

"I'm ok… just relieved… and tired," Harry murmured before drifting off to sleep.

xxx

"Harry?" Sirius rushed over to the bed once again as he saw the body in the hospital bed stir. He took the same hand he had before and held it gently. Harry opened his eyes and smiled at Sirius.

"You're still here," he said, his voice a little hoarse.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere."

"The others?"

"They're fine, worried about you, but fine." Harry nodded weakly and tired to clear his throat. Sirius quickly took the glass of water on the bedside table and held it for Harry to drink. Harry didn't try to take the glass, but simply allowed Sirius to help him drink. "Better?" Sirius asked when he set the glass down. Harry nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Relieved," Harry said without hesitation. "It's really over." They both sighed and Sirius nodded.

"Are you sure?" Sirius said, a doubt creeping into his voice. Harry looked at him oddly, and then down at himself as if he could see what Sirius was obviously seeing. Suddenly his eyes went wide.

"My legs," he croaked out, his eyes staring at Sirius with a slight panic. "I can't feel them." Sirius put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Relax. Don't worry. Pomfrey says it's not permanent. When you lost your scar something happened to your brain, something was damaged, but with time and training you'll be back on your feet in no time." Harry slumped down in the bed, a relieved sigh coming out of him.

"Will I be able to use them as well as before?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"Yes, you just have to be patient." Harry nodded. The door to the Hospital Wing opened and Ron and Hermione came in. Sirius cast a worried glance at Harry before standing up and greeting them. Hermione came round the other side of the bed and looked down at Harry. The green eyes didn't open and Hermione glanced at the other two men, both wearing slight frowns.

"Harry? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just relieved… and tired," came the reply. Another set of worried glances was exchanged. "Sirius told me about my legs. I'll be ok. Why don't you go over there and talk about me. I'll take a nap" He waved his hand weakly in some random direction, but his other hand didn't let go of Sirius'. Hermione stepped away and gestured for the others to follow. They walked a few steps down the row of beds.

"Is he really ok?" Hermione asked. Sirius glanced at Harry before shrugging.

"Pomfrey said there wasn't any other damaged beside his legs. He's fine as far as she can tell… but, he's acting strange. He wakes up and takes every potion without question. He doesn't ask about what happened unless I offer to tell him first. He's so… "

"Passive," Ron offered and Sirius nodded. Hermione frowned pensively.

"Sirius," Harry's voice drifted over to them and Sirius was at Harry's side the next second. Green eyes looked up at him while a small smile played on Harry's lips. "I am fine. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just relieved because everything is finally over and I can rest without having to worry about anything. It's a huge weight that's been taken off my shoulders after all." Sirius nodded in understanding and the other two looked relieved themselves. "I promise I'll be back to the irritating headstrong Gryffindor the moment we get home… we are going home right?"

"Of course," Sirius assured. "I'm going to be helping you every step of the way." Harry smiled and slumped back in the bed.

"Then I'll be taking my nap now."

"Ok. Pomfrey says you'll be out of the hospital in about three days."

"Ok," came the murmured reply as Harry was already half asleep.

xxx

"Is there anything I can get you?" Sirius asked as he helped Harry sit up in bed.

"No, thank you," Harry said. Sirius frowned.

"You're sure? It's no bother."

"I'm fine, Sirius, I'm just-"

"Relieved," Sirius finished for him. Harry smiled sheepishly at him. "Here, Pomfrey wants you to take these," Sirius said, holding out three vials of potions. Harry took them one after the other without comment. "They should help with your legs. You should be starting to feel them now so once we get home we can start training."

"Mr. Potter," a voice from the door reached them. Sirius and Harry looked and saw the Minister for Magic walk into the Hospital Wing, smiling indulgently.

"Minister," Harry said, giving him a curt nod. Sirius didn't say anything.

"I'm here to inform you that the Ministry wishes to present you with an Order of Merlin, first class." Harry was shaking his head before the Minister had finished, but Scrimgeour held up his hand. "I, as well as many other, am aware that you would not want to attend a ceremony of any kind. You must understand, however, that the wizarding community wishes to recognise your efforts."

"But I didn't do it alone," Harry protested. The Minister continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"It is therefore been decided that I give you the award now, with only your closest friends and family assembled." As if on cue Remus, the Weasleys, Hermione and Hagrid all entered the Hospital Wing. They were wearing identical grins. They all stood around the bed, forming a semicircle except for Sirius who sat beside the bed, holding Harry's hand. Harry gaped at them until the Minister cleared his throat. "It is my honour to present to you, Harry Potter, the Order of Merlin, first class, in recognition of the impossible feat of ridding our society of it's worst enemy. Congratulations, it is well deserved." The Minister produced a small black box and opened it. He turned and showed it off so that everyone could see. Then he stepped up to Harry's bed and laid the box in Harry's lap. Inside the box was a beautiful medal. Harry stared at it.

"Thank you," he said without looking up. The Minister nodded and left quickly. Silenced swept over the group as the door closed. Everyone was waiting for Harry to say something.

"Harry?" Sirius asked tentatively after awhile.

"You should all be receiving this," Harry whispered, but they all heard it and smiled. Remus placed a hand on the Saviour's shoulder.

"Because you said that… we already have received one." Harry looked at him oddly before glancing at Sirius, who nodded.

"Alright. I think that's enough excitement," Sirius declared in a mock-serious tone. "It's time to go home."

"Now?" Harry asked in slight wonder. Sirius grinned.

"Yes. The wards have been adjusted. I'm going to Apparate you straight to your bed at Grimauld Place."

"I thought I was supposed to get _out_ of bed once I could leave here?" Harry said, but his tone showed he had no real objections, something Sirius noted with a worried glance at Remus.

"You'll get there eventually. Right now, it's home." Harry nodded and squeezed Sirius' hand. Waving goodbye to the others, they disapparated with a pop.

"Is it just me? Or is Harry really… different?" Ron asked uncertainly once they were gone.

"I'm sure he will be back to his normal self in no time," Remus said, but the doubt in his voice was clear.

xxx

"Harry? You awake?" Sirius stepped into the bedroom (completely free of any Dark Magic thanks to McGonagall, who had let Sirius borrow the Hogwarts house elves to make the house ready for Harry). He found the Saviour sitting up in bed, already dressed. "I see you've mastered the dressing spell. You should have taken a shower today though. You've been in the hospital for almost two weeks."

"Not today… I've used all the morning spells." Sirius nodded. He didn't want to force Harry if the Gryffindor was going to be embarrassed about being helped to the bathroom by his godfather.

"Ready for some training?" Harry nodded and made to move himself to the side of the bed. Sirius was there a moment later, helping. They walked slowly over to the two rails in the middle of the room, wide enough apart that Harry could walk between them. "Now, just hold on. I'm going to walk in front of you and I'll catch you if you fall. Don't worry."

"I'm not," Harry answered, his hands moving from Sirius to the rails. Sirius slipped underneath so he could stand in front of Harry and walk backwards as Harry moved forwards.

"One step at a time. You took your potions right?" Harry nodded and took a step forwards, using the rails to hold him up a little.

"My arms aren't strong enough," he said suddenly.

"A few more steps, come on, you can do it," Sirius encouraged him. Harry only managed two more until he fell, Sirius catching him easily.

"I'm cramping," Harry said, wincing at the pain. Sirius lifted Harry like a bride without a moments hesitation and carried him over to the bed. He laid his godson down and asked which leg it was. Harry pointed weakly and Sirius took the leg, massaging it while using his wand to summon the special lotion Pomfrey had provided.

"Trust me, you're doing great. A few more weeks like this and you'll be waking on your own… now, you want something to eat?" Sirius let go of the leg and pulled the trouser leg down.

"I'm not really hungry," Harry said, gazing out the window.

"Come on, you need to eat," Sirius urged.

"Fine." Sirius nodded, though his eyes looked worried, and summoned Dobby (who had volunteered) to bring Harry and him some food.

"You looking forward to next Friday?" Sirius asked, trying to sound conversational.

"Sure," Harry said, keeping his eyes on his food. Next Friday was Harry's birthday party, though Harry's real birthday had been while he was unconscious. Everybody was coming and they were going to have a nice garden party. Eighteen wasn't as important a year as in the muggle world, but Sirius was still going to make it the best birthday ever.

"Good, because I can't wait," Sirius said, feigning excitement, hoping it was contagious. Apparently it wasn't.

xxx

"Come on, let me help you. You need a real shower," Sirius declared one morning. He hadn't pushed the issue, but now even the cleaning spells weren't doing the job properly.

"Please, just give me my clothes," Harry pleaded, but Sirius held on to the clothes hard when Harry tried to summon them. Sirius frowned. The boy (man he corrected in his mind) hadn't asked for anything or protested at all since he had woken up in the Hospital Wing. He never even asked for food or for something to do unless Sirius suggested it. Not his friends, not a book to read, nothing. Sirius really didn't want to deny his godson the one thing he seemed adamant about. But things had to change.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he sighed. He hated playing the bad guy and Harry looked so lost as he glared at his legs. "Look, I'm your godfather. I'm _supposed_ to be the one to help you with this stuff."

"Yeah, when I was a baby perhaps," Harry grumbled, but Sirius could hear the resolve leaving Harry's voice, and he hated it. Sirius found himself wishing that Harry wouldn't give in, that he would have to drag the man kicking and screaming (figuratively speaking) to the bathroom. It wasn't that Harry gave up on other things, like his training. No, Harry was making great progress in everything he did, just so long as Sirius told him to do it. Sirius sighed and sat down on the bed, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I know it's hard, Harry, but if you just keep up the good work you'll be good as new in no time. Now, let me take care of you."

"Fine." Sirius closed his eyes for a moment, willing the feeling of desperation away, and stood. He helped Harry stand up and supported him while they made their way to the bathroom. Sirius had already placed a chair in the large room, so now he placed Harry in it and went to turn on the water. The shower was large enough for five people so there wasn't going to be any problems with that. When he turned around he found Harry was already unbuttoning his pyjama shirt, a faint blush already creeping into his face. Sirius felt out of place suddenly, even though he had prepared himself for this situation. Harry removed his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Sirius was slightly amazed that the Quiddith muscles on his stomach remained even now, and his arms looked decidedly stronger from the training. Sirius swallowed hard and came over to Harry.

"Stand up. Support yourself with my back." Harry nodded, the blush more noticeable now, and Sirius bent down. Harry put his hands on Sirius' back and pushed himself up. He stood on shaky legs while Sirius pulled down the pyjama bottoms in one swift motion. He debated with himself for a fraction of a second whether to leave the boxers on, but allowing that would be admitting that there was something embarrassing about the situation. Sirius needed to remain calm and in control, much as he hated himself for the amount of control he seemed to have over Harry lately. He pulled the boxers down and helped Harry step out of them, making sure to avert his eyes as much as possible. He helped the smaller man over to the shower and checked the water temperature. There were handles already placed in the shower along with a small seat if Harry got tired, so Sirius only needed to make sure Harry didn't fall. He held onto Harry's waist as his godson reached out and grabbed the handles. Sirius noted the set jaw and down turned eyes.

"I'll be right here. Say the word and I'll help you." Harry only nodded and turned his head up into the spray. Sirius tried desperately to keep his eyes on Harry's head. He wanted Harry to yell at him and tell him to get out and that Harry could do it himself. But instead Harry seemed as resigned to the situation as ever. The promise of the headstrong Gryffindor had been broken. He didn't even curse if he fell over while training, something he would surely have done before. The rest of the shower passed without incident and without a word spoken. Sirius let Harry spell his clothes on, though Harry didn't request it. Where the fuck was Harry the Gryffindor, defeater of Voldermort and rule-breaker extraordinaire?

xxx

"Harry?" Sirius grabbed the door handle, but it didn't move. There was a ward on the room and Sirius immediately became suspicious. "Harry? Get up. You have a party to look forward to today." No answer. Sirius checked the ward and found a silencing spell as well. Much as Sirius didn't want to disturb Harry's privacy he felt too scared to leave the ward alone. What if Harry fell and hit his head? Sirius broke the ward easily enough. He wondered why Harry was up already as he opened the door carefully to peak inside.

"Sirius," a husky whisper came from the bed and Sirius started, but managed to keep himself from answering. Harry was obviously very busy at the moment. Sirius was rooted to the spot as he listened to his godson moan his name again. Definitely very busy at the moment, and in need to learn better wards. Harry's breath came in short gasps now and with one final cry of his godfather's name he finished. Sirius heard Harry murmur a cleaning spell, something he obviously was much better at than wards, and the spell to lift the ward. He was most likely too… tired to notice that the ward had already been lifted. Sirius counted to ten, slowly, clearing his mind before knocking.

"Harry? You awake? Know what day it is?" Sirius came in, schooling his features to an excited parental figure. Harry smiled weakly; still looking a little flushed and started performing his morning spells. He didn't notice that Sirius didn't insist on a real shower even though it was his birthday party today.

xxx

"You ready?" Sirius asked, helping Harry out of bed later in the day.

"Is everybody here?" Harry asked, nodding in answer to Sirius' question.

"Yes, they're all out in the garden. I thought I'd apparate you down the stairs and then we'll walk out to greet them, how does that sound?"

"Sure," came the now almost standard reply to anything Sirius suggested. Sirius tried not to groan.

"Do you want to try the stairs?" he asked, even though he knew it would probably be a bit too much, then again Harry was stronger now.

"If you think I can handle it," Harry shrugged. Sirius suppressed another groan, but didn't answer. Sirius held on to Harry's arm tightly, the other hand more loosely around Harry's waist. Harry supported himself on Sirius as much as he needed to, his eyes fixed on the ground to make sure he didn't trip. The stairs were long and Sirius wondered if it was a good idea, but Harry took a step forward nonetheless. Sirius was about to ask his godson if he thought he could make it all the way down, but then remembered he would probably get no real answer. They took their time, however, and managed to get to the bottom without incident.

They reached the door leading to the garden (also looking splendid in the summer sun thanks to the house elves). The moment it was opened they were met with a roar.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Everybody shouted and laughed at Harry's gobsmacked expression. The garden was decorated in Gryffindor colours, with a long table and many chairs. Even the huge cake was red and yellow. The Weasleys, Remus, Hagrid and Hermione were all there. A table to the side held many presents. The flowers weren't in Gryffindor colour, but they were everywhere and Sirius was reminded of "The Secret Garden" he had heard of once, though where he couldn't possibly say.

"Come on, Harry, only a couple of steps left." Harry was shaken out of his shock by Sirius' gentle urging. Harry looked down at the steps in front of him. He carefully placed his right foot on the first step; his grip around Sirius' hand tightening while Sirius' in turn tightened his hold around Harry's waist. The pair made it down fairly easy, both oblivious to the sadness that tainted the happy expressions to the people watching them. They began to walk towards the empty chair at the end of the long table. They were only two steps away when Harry fell. Luckily Sirius caught him easily.

"You're ok," he said automatically, holding Harry up.

"Cramps," Harry ground out through clenched teeth. Sirius quickly helped Harry into the chair. He made to summon the lotion, but Harry shook his head. "It's not bad… just let me stretch it." Sirius nodded and removed Harry's shoe. He put his hand underneath Harry's foot and allowed Harry to push against his hand until the cramp died away. When Harry nodded that it was over Sirius sighed quietly in relief. Harry finally opened his eyes that had closed when he had fallen. His eyes met the slightly worried eyes of his friends. "I'm fine now," he said and smiled reassuringly at them. People started to relax slowly. Sirius got up and sat beside Harry, patting his shoulder.

"So, presents now or cake first?" Hermione said abruptly, causing the tension to lift. Harry grinned.

"I don't know," he said, still grinning.

"Come on, tell us what you want," Sirius insisted, silently hoping to hear Harry request _something_ for once.

"That cake looks amazing. Did you make it Mrs. Weasley?" Molly nodded and immediately began serving it; though Sirius noted it hadn't been an actual request. Everybody agreed that it was the most Gryffindor-tasting cake ever. The evening passed away with everybody in a good mood. Harry talked more during those few hours than he had the whole time since he'd been at Grimauld Place. When the twins set off a fireworks show Harry watched in awe. The presents he got were all wonderful and he thanked them again and again. Lanterns were lit when the sun set and things started to slow down.

"Come on, Harry, I think it's time for bed," Sirius said when he saw Harry yawn. He was so used to telling Harry to go to bed he didn't really think about it anymore. He had found Harry sitting up once when he hadn't told him, though Sirius hadn't asked why, only told him to go to sleep, which Harry had done without question. Now, though, everybody looked at them oddly when Harry only nodded and reached out as Sirius rose to help him.

"Thanks everybody. I had a great time. Best birthday ever," Harry said once he was standing. Everybody gave him a smile and he grinned at them before his eyes went to the ground as Sirius helped him walk back inside. Before they reached the steps, however, Sirius stopped.

"Maybe I should apparate you upstairs from here," he said, making it sound more like a question.

"Sure," Harry said. Sirius didn't say anything, but made them both disappear with a pop. They reappeared inside Harry's bedroom and Sirius immediately helped him into bed. After a few spells Harry was resting comfortably in his pyjamas, Sirius sitting beside him and looking down at him with concern.

"Harry… you know you can ask anything of me right?" he said seriously. Harry frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" Sirius closed his eyes and sighed.

"I mean I love you and I'll do anything for you. All you have to do is ask." There was a pregnant pause where Sirius wondered if Harry took his true meaning, but Harry just nodded and turned to go to sleep. Sirius popped downstairs to the guests again. He walked over and plumped down in the chair Harry had been seated in, everyone had fallen silent the moment he had apparated.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked tentatively, unsure of what the right question was for once in her life. Sirius nodded, his head in his hands.

"Yeah, just _relieved_ I expect," he mumbled through his hands. "Relieved everything is over. Relieved he will eventually use his legs again. _Relieved_ everyone is alive. Bloody fucking _relieved_ that he doesn't make a single decision or asks for anything!" Sirius didn't look at the people staring at him, but he knew they were most likely gaping in shock. "Fuck! I don't know what to do with him!" He threw up his hands and slumped back in the chair, tilting his head back and staring up at the sky. "He hardly says anything. He only does what I tell him. He… he doesn't _ask_ for anything. I just wish he would tell me what he wants."

"Maybe he can't," Hermione said suddenly, making Sirius' head snap up. He frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione shifted in her seat as everyone gazed at her expectantly. For once she didn't want to answer a question in front of everybody.

"Maybe… maybe he thinks he wants something he can't ever have." Sirius' eyes went wide as he realised Hermione knew what Harry wanted as well as he did. "Maybe you need to find out what it is and just… give it to him without him having to ask?" Sirius stared at her, his mind a whirlwind of emotions. He knew he could do it if Harry asked, that was what he had been trying to do just a moment ago, but he didn't know if he could initiate something. He was Harry's godfather for Merlin's sake.

"Thanks for the advice," he said, hoping his voice sounded calm. He turned to the others. "And thanks for coming." Everybody started to rise and say their goodbyes and thanks. It took awhile, but Sirius was eventually left alone in the garden, wondering how on earth he was going to do what Harry needed. For the second time that night he apparated straight to Harry's room. Sitting down on the bed he touched a hand gently to Harry's shoulder. His godson stirred and turned around. They looked at each other for a long moment. Sirius hoped to Merlin that what he saw in those green eyes was what he thought it was. Tentatively he leaned in, feeling like a teenager again, and brushed his lips against Harry's. The Gryffindor immediately gasped and drew away. Sirius grew uncertain as he saw the shock in Harry's face.

"I told you I love you Harry. I'll do anything for you," he said, his body still leaning forward close to Harry.

"You think I want your pity sex?" Harry exclaimed, sounding all at once like the angry Gryffindor from long ago. Sirius winced at the outburst.

"No, Harry, didn't you hear me? I _love_ you… I want you." Harry's face softened, though there was still a fair amount of shock there.

"You do?" Sirius could only nod, waiting for the verdict. Harry opened his mouth, but it took a while for the words to come out. "I want you too." Relief spread through Sirius. "I love you, I want you…now" Sirius smiled and leaned further in, his lips ghosting over Harry's.

"Is that a request, Harry?" He asked seductively. He felt Harry grin against his lips.

"No, that's a demand." Their lips were crushed together in a passionate heat, a longing expressed through the kiss Sirius hadn't even been truly aware that he felt so deeply. Harry moaned into the kiss, causing Sirius to moan in return. The taller man crept over the lean body on the bed, hands stroking down Harry's sides and coming to rest on the Gryffindor's hips. When they parted both were gasping for breath.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, looking uncertain. "With this I mean… I mean, with me being a… a virgin?" Sirius smirked and ground his hips against Harry's in answer, a moan escaping them both.

"Harry, as long as you never stop telling me what you want, then I'm perfectly… _relieved._" Harry laughed and leaned up so their lips met again, promising Sirius everything though the kiss, a promise he would keep this time.

The End… ?

Note: This was meant to be a oneshot, but I thought maybe I could make it a twoshot and put in Harry's explanation for his behaviour as well the reactions to their relationship. It's up to the reviewers, though. I think it stands nice alone myself. Need help deciding!


	2. Explanations and Reactions

Note: I feel like it's been ages since I wrote the beginning of this, but I reread it a good many times before I wrote this. Luckily I still remembered what I had in mind for this twoshot. Hope this explains Harry's behaviour in the last chapter.

Warning: fluff!!!! And a really happy ending!

-:-

Sirius woke up from the most delicious dream. He sighed contently as his eyes slowly opened, squinting slightly from the sunlight. He frowned suddenly, realising the light wouldn't normally come through his window in the morning. He was not in his bedroom. A murmur came from a body beside him. Oh, he was in someone else's bedroom.

"Sirius," came Harry's voice and an arm snaked around Sirius' waist. A grin spread across Sirius' face and he abruptly pulled Harry close to him. "Sirius!" Harry protested when Sirius hugged him too tightly. He let up only so he could look into Harry's eyes.

"Good morning," he said, grinning like mad. Harry grinned back.

"Morning." Sirius couldn't hold back a second longer. He leaned down and kissed Harry chastely in absolute bliss. When they broke the kiss Harry snuggled closer and Sirius stroked the raven locks absentmindedly, a doubt creeping into his mind.

"You… you don't have any regrets do you?"

"Of course not, don't be daft," Harry said, snuggling even closer for emphasis. Sirius chuckled.

"Amazing," he murmured.

"What is?"

"How normal you sound. You've hardly been speaking. It's nice that you're back." Harry shifted nervously and Sirius wondered if he had said something wrong.

"I… I was never gone, but I was… I was being pretty unfair I guess. I suppose I owe you an explanation for my behaviour lately."

"You don't have to explain. I'm just happy it's over, whatever it was." Harry started tracing circles on Sirius' bare chest.

"I want to explain."

"Then tell me everything." Harry lifted his head and looked at him. He then nodded and returned his head to Sirius' shoulder.

"When I woke up I _was_ relieved." Sirius reframed from commenting on this. "And I was so glad that everybody was ok and that you were back… but then I started realising something." Harry took a deep breath. "You were acting so… fatherly, and it was nice, but I never really saw you as that…" Sirius sighed softly in understanding. "I thought that if you wanted to play the father figure I would just let you. Because I wanted you in my life, any way I could. So I did everything you told me to. I thought… well, I guess I thought that's what a good _son _should do. I realised I would never be able to have you any other way, and I just… gave up. I guess in my unconscious mind I thought I was entitled to give up on something for once in my life…"

"Harry, I should have said something as well. I didn't want to play the father figure, but I just couldn't let you… suspect. I was so afraid you would freak out and hate me forever."

"I guess we both should have said something."

"Yeah… what pathetic excuses for Gryffindors we are." Harry laughed and kissed Sirius' chest. "How about some breakfast? And don't say _sure_ or I may have to spank you." Harry sniggered.

"I would love some breakfast… but I can't promise I won't say sure later." Sirius grinned and gave him one last kiss before springing out of bed, feeling younger than he had in years. Harry laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Now, don't you go anywhere," he said in a mock-serious tone. When Sirius disappeared Harry lay on the bed feeling perfectly happy. He couldn't stop smiling. After awhile Sirius appeared again bearing a tray with breakfast for two. They ate together almost silently, both simply enjoying the presence of the other. Afterwards Sirius helped Harry shower, though the mood was decidedly different from the last time… and took much longer.

"Can we try the stairs again?" Harry asked once they were both dressed. "I want to sit in the drawing room." Sirius nodded, happy to do what Harry told him for a change. Even Harry's legs seemed be better that morning. Half way down the stairs there was a knock at the front door. Sirius and Harry stopped while the former took out his wand and spelled the door unlocked.

"It's open!" he called and Remus entered, looking around before spotting them on the stairs.

"Harry, Sirius, I came by to see how you are doing." Both men sported identical grins and Remus raised his eyebrows.

"We're great," Sirius said, exchanging a knowing glance with Harry, who tightened his grip on his new lover. Remus suddenly frowned and looked at Sirius intently. As during their schooldays Sirius was unable to move or speak under the penetrating stare of his friend. Remus always could see straight through him.

"Sirius," Harry said, nudging him in the side and indicating that he wanted to move. Sirius broke eye contact.

"Oh, sorry. We'll be there in a moment Remus." They descended the stairs slowly, Remus waiting patiently. When they finally reached the bottom Harry looked up at grinned at Remus. They walked into the drawing room together. "Where do you want to sit?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded towards the couch and Sirius helped him sit down. "You want some tea?"

"Sur- Yes, thank you." Sirius grinned and Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Why don't I help you, Sirius," Remus offered.

"Eh, ok," Sirius knew his friend too well to try and protest. The two older men left the drawing room and walked silently to the kitchen (Dobby was back at Hogwarts since Sirius didn't need him). Sirius started making tea, feeling Remus' staring through the back of his head.

"So… Harry seems much happier today. Any particular reason for that?"

"Yes, actually… I took Hermione's advice and gave him what he wanted, what _we both_ wanted."

"Sirius." Remus started, but Sirius stopped him by banging the cupboard shut.

"We love each other, Remus," he said without turning around. Neither of them said anything for a long while. Sirius thought Remus might have left, but he hadn't heard anything. Slowly he turned around to face Remus, looking him in the eye. Remus didn't look happy.

"He's barely eighteen, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed suddenly, gesturing towards the drawing room. "You're a grown man and you _initiated _this… whatever this is! What would James and Lily say!"

"You leave them out of this!" Sirius warned.

"No! I will not. You're his godfather! They entrusted you with his care!"

"I am taking care of him! And I am not his godfather anymore! He's eighteen and therefore no longer my godson. This is what he wants, what I want!"

"It's _wrong!_"

"You tell him that!" Sirius raged, pointing towards the door while glaring at Remus. "You go out there and you tell him what he wants is wrong! That he can't have the one thing that makes him happy. The one thing that makes him act like himself for a change! I sure as hell can't do that! I haven't been myself either and I'll be damned if I let this go now. You want us to go back to that father son _farce_ we were doing before?" Remus opened his mouth to retort, but instead he spun on his heel and walked briskly out of the kitchen. Sirius followed him into the drawing room. Harry was sitting reading the Daily Prophet that had been lying on the table. When they came in he looked up and smiled, but Sirius was sure Harry must have heard them yelling.

"Harry," Remus said, sounding like he was talking to a child. He sat down across from Harry on the opposite couch, sitting on the edge and looking at Harry intently. Sirius wanted to punch him suddenly. Harry simply folded the paper carefully and laid it aside. He smiled.

"Yes, Remus?" Sirius stifled a snort and instead leaned against the door, folding his arms across his chest and looking at the two men with an amused expression. Remus seemed at a loss for words. He sighed and bowed his head. He didn't say anything for the longest time Sirius thought for a moment he had fallen asleep in that position. In the end Harry sighed and spoke up. "Merlin, don't look so sad, Remus. Not when I'm so happy."

"You are happy then?" Remus looked up, very serious.

"Oh, yes." Remus sighed again and sat up straight, a small smile on his face, though it looked ever so slightly forced.

"Well, then I guess I am too." Harry patted the seat beside him and Remus chuckled before moving to sit next to Harry. They embraced in a hug just as another knock was heard.

"I'll get it. You go be a parental figure to him because I don't have a clue how to be one." Remus and Harry laughed as Sirius went to open the door. Outside stood Ron, Hermione and Molly. "Hello. Are we having a party today as well? Come on in." The four came back and found Remus and Harry talking quietly on the couch. Sirius grew nervous, more nervous than before since they were now facing the Weasley matriarch and Harry's best friends. They all glanced at each other.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively. Harry flashed them a wide grin and locked eyes with Sirius for a moment.

"Never better," he said and everybody looked more relaxed.

"What changed?" Ron asked even as Molly came and sat down on the other side of Harry and hugged him. Sirius couldn't help chuckling at the picture they made: Harry with his two parental figures.

"We've been a little worried about you dear," Molly said, an arm still around Harry's shoulder. "You've seem so…"

"Passive?" Harry offered and everybody except Remus and Sirius nodded. "Well, I'm fine now. Great in fact." He beamed and shared a glance with Sirius again, this time it did not go unnoticed.

"Did you finally get what you wanted?" Hermione asked quietly. Ron and Molly looked between her and Harry, both remembering her comment yesterday. Harry, who had not heard her advice to Sirius, looked at her curiously for a moment.

"Yes, I did," he said in the end and she smiled.

"Then I'm happy for you, both of you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you," Harry said, nodding.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, feeling very out of the loop. Molly looked a little put out as well.

"Me and Sirius..." Harry hesitated, thinking about how best to say it. "Are in love," he finished. Ron and Molly gaped at him. The latter looked up at Sirius, who tried to meet her gaze, but found the barely suppressed outrage unbearable. He looked down and sighed. She let go of Harry and stood up. Harry looked pleadingly at Remus, who gave a small sigh himself and stood up, putting a hand on Molly's shoulder.

"Molly, I believe both Sirius and Harry are sincere and not to mention old enough to make this decision _on their own_." She looked at him in shock. She looked down at Harry and then again at Sirius, her mouth opening and closing several times.

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, I just want to be happy," Harry said desperately, truly feeling like he had to convince a parent to let him have what he wanted. His words seemed to wake her motherly attitude at once.

"Oh, Harry, dear, I know you deserve to be happy, and… Remus is right, you are of age now… it's just…" she looked really at a loss, glancing around the room, seeing both Remus and Hermione's approval. Ron was still gaping. "Are you quite sure, dear?" Harry smiled at her.

"Yes," he said firmly. "We are going to be together no matter what, but it would mean a lot if you supported us." Molly sighed, Harry and Sirius held their breaths.

"Well, I always support my sons in whatever they chose to do," she said and Harry felt tears springing to his eyes almost immediately. "Of course, Harry, as long as you're happy." She sat down again and gave him a hug. It lasted a bit longer this time. Sirius smiled at them. Molly looked up at him and then back at Harry. "I think you both look more happy than I've seen you in years," she said and Harry nodded his agreement, along with everybody else.

In the end Ron woke from his stupor and congratulated them, though a little awkwardly. Hermione beamed at them. Molly and Remus gave the new couple hugs again and then everybody left, leaving Harry and Sirius a little out of breath.

"Wow, that went… a _lot_ smoother than I had anticipated," Sirius said, his voice showing the awe he felt.

"I think they feel we both deserve happiness," Harry said quietly. Sirius nodded and went to sit beside Harry on the couch.

"I was scared to death they wanted to… I don't know… send me back to Azkaban or something," he said, relief evident in his voice as he chuckled.

"You're not going anywhere," Harry whispered, leaning in for a kiss. "At least not without me." They kissed deeply for a long moment, both still getting used to the wonderful new sensations they caused together. Sirius wrapped his arms around his lover and sighed blissfully.

"I think I'll stay right here," he said. Harry leaned against him and they closed their eyes, content to just sit there and be happy.

End.

For real this time. ;-) Please tell me what you think!


End file.
